Fighting Through
by matthew.c.warwick
Summary: Dipper got hurt on the day of the fight in Circle Park with Robbie. This is an alternate ending to Fight Fighters, I think the 7th show of Gravity Falls.
1. Poor Dipper

This is an alternate ending for Fight Fighters Gravity Falls. It will go on til not Fight Fighters, but for the first few chapters it will. Thank you.

Readers P.O.V.

"Go ahead, punch me." Dipper said, eyes closed. "Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." Robbie said with a smile on his face.

Robbie threw a right punch strait at his stomach, causing Dipper to moan loudly. Then he threw a left punch at his face, harder than the stomach.

Dipper fell on the ground, moaning really bad, almost crying. Then, Robbie threw a bunch of punches to his checks, and one on his nose.

Dipper got a bloody nose, maybe a broken one. At that moment, Wendy arrived with her family. She saw Dipper on the ground next to Robbie.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to Dipper?" Wendy asked Robbie. "Well...you see.." Robbie began. "Did you two fight?"

"Umm... well.." Robbie said nervously. "Robbie, you could've hurt him really bad!" Wendy said, getting louder.

"You now what, WERE THROUGH!" Wendy yelled. She got down to Dipper, who was badly hurt and had a bloody face.

"Dipper, I'll get you to the hospital." She said, trying to be calm and pulling out her phone.

Wendy's P.O.V.

I dialed 911 really fast, trying to hurry up. "Can I help you?" The man asked, calmly.

"Yes, please get to Circle Park, Gravity Falls. My friend is badly hurt, please come as soon as possible."

"Okay, we'll get right on it. We'll be there in about 10 minutes or less. Please stay calm and stay were you are." The man said, again calmly.

"Thank you so much" Wendy said, sounding calm, but inside she was nervous for Dipper and ferious for Robbie.

Dippers P.O.V.

My nose was bleeding bad, and I think it was broken. My stomach hurt really bad, and I wasn't breathing easily.

I managed to say a few things to Wendy. "Wendy, when will the ambulence be here?" I asked slowly and whispered it.

"About 5 minutes now, but it'll take another 10 to get you back to the hospital." She said.

"Okay, thank you." Dipper said, closing his eyes. "Dipper, stay with me, you'll be fine." Wendy said, with worry in her voice.

At that moment, the ambulence arrived, getting the strecher out. "Can I ride in the back, please?" Wendy said.

"Sure, but when you get to the hospital, you need to check him in, then you can check on him in about an hour." The man, named Toby, said calmly.

"Thank you so much" Wendy said, with me hearing her conversation with the worker.

Wendy's P.O.V.  
I got in the back, with a worry on my face. How is Mabel going to re-act? She'll be sad for Dipper, he is her twin.

Ohwell, I just needed to stay calm. I sat on the chair next to the strecher, waiting to get out and check Dipper in.

"Don't worry Dipper, stay with us." I said, anxious to get out, still. I was thinking about him a lot, like if he could stay alive or if he'd die.

I would hope that he stays alive, I really do. Gravity Falls wouldnt be the same without him.

So what do you think? Review and tell me if you need longer chapters or shorter. This is my first chapter, so It was kinda short, I'll make them longer in the future. Thanks, I'll be updating at 2 positive reviews.


	2. In the Hospital

**Thanks for the good reviews. :D Really helped me become a better writer. If you have any suggestions for what Dippers dream should be about, please, be free to tell. I need to know, I have no idea how to.**

Wendy's P.O.V.  
I sat next to Dipper for the ride to the hospital. I immediatly got out and checked in Dipper when we arrived.

Dipper was assigned to room 342, which was on the 3rd floor. It was to the right, at the end of the hall, well almost.

The doctors brought poor Dipper into his room. They said I couldn't go in there until tomorrow, so I might as well go tell the news to Mabel.

I walked our of the hospital, and remembering that the Mystery Shack was about a mile away. I ran to the shack to tell Mable.

Mable's P.O.V.

"Come on, Waddles" I said, running around the room. "Oink" Waddles squealed. "Awhhhhh!" I said, happily. I was now running to hug Waddles.

I wrapped Waddles around my arms and hugged him tight, now letting go. Then I heard the door open. Did we have a custermer for once?

I ran downstairs with Waddles in my arms, once again. I saw Wendy panting, and then looking up to me.

"Whats wrong?" I said. "Mable, Dipper got hurt by Robbie. He's in the hospital at the moment, we can visit him tomorrow."

"Aww! Poor Dipper. I bet I can cheer him up!" I said, with excitment in my voice, but nervous in my stomach.

"We'll go tomorrow after lunch, but he won't get out until he has his arm casted." Wendy said, breathing hard.

"Okay. Well, I'll be in my room bejeweling a sweater for Waddles!" I said, happily.

Dipper's P.O.V.

I woke up in a bad dream. I was being chased by a monster with my friends and Mabel, and we almost got eaten.

I could barely lift my head up because it hurt so much from Robbie punching me so hard. I just decided to turn my head

I saw a doctor in the corner of the room, writing stuff down the way doctors write stuff. I moaned a little.

I saw my arm, it was in a cast. A blue cast that hung around me, but it didn't feel good. It was itchy on my arm that wasnt broken.

I looked at the mirror above me, and I saw my face was stained smally with blood near my nose, because my nose was bleeding earlier.

"Umm, what am I doing here?" I asked the doctor. "Well, it seems you got knocked out by someone named Robbie earlier today. You're lucky your friend called 911, because you could've lost too much blood."

"What would've happened then?" Dipper asked nerviously. "Well, you would've gone into a coma, and a severe case, death."

Dipper gasped. "Well who saved me?" Dipper questioned. "Umm, well a tall girl with red hair, I didn't quite catch her name." The doctor said, looking up at Dipper.

"Well, okay. When will I be out?" I asked quietly, resting. "Well, it'll be about 3 days, then you'll need to wear the cast for 6 weeks." The doctor said.

I moaned smally, because I wanted to hang out with Wendy and thank her for helping me. It was time for a snack usually, it was 3 o'clock.

I decided to get some rest. I layed down, closed my eyes. I tryed to go to sleep, and lucky me, I did. I started to dream again...


	3. Dreaming Dipper

**Well, I got an idea for the dream from OmegaDelta, when she said Pacifica in her review. Thanks for the positive reviews. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Anyway, I'll be updating around the evening of the 18th or any time at day on the 19th.**

Dipper's P.O.V.

I woke up in the middle of Gravity Falls, but I knew it was a dream. I saw Pacifica gossiping with her friends, and my twin, walking, well, twiriling around.

Pacifica was walking towards Mabel, and I knew what was going to happen. "Hey guys, look at the silly little girl." Pacifica said, with her 'friends' laughing.

I think the only reason Pacifica had friends was that they thought she was related to the town founder, which we proved wrong.

"I'm not silly!" Mabel said. I was standing 20 feet away, wondering what I should do. What should I do?

"Says the girl with chips for earrings and a silly sweater every day." Pacifica said, again, her 'friends' laughing.

"Pacifica, stop it. Don't bully my sister." I said. She turned around looking at me. "Oh what do you know, it's Mabels brother." She said.

"Yeah, well stop it." I said. She ignored me completely, still bullying Mabel. "Wheres your twin, Waddles?" She said.

That's it. I cant stand it. I'm going to get Mabel and bring her home. She doesn't deserve this in dream, or real.

Wait a sec.. I woke up suddenly, getting the since Mabel was in trouble. Was this dream I had, real, but.. only in my mind?

I had to save Mabel, Pacifica was really mean to her sometimes. "Doctor, I gotta get out of here, my sisters in trouble." I said nervously.

"Sorry, you can't go until 3 days." He said, now exited the door. I was really annoyed with that, these next three days will be bad.

I hope she wasn't going to get herself hurt with words. Maybe physical, if it's serious. I gotta get out of here.

Mabel's P.O.V.

I was crying upstairs in the corner of my room in sweaterland. I didn't want to be here right now. Pacifica was so mean to me and almost everyone.

Now, I just didn't want to come to Gravity Falls anymore. Pacifica doesn't get it. Just because people think she's related to the founder doesn't make her special in any way.

Well. Time passed and I stayed in my room until dinner time, where we ate steak. I'm pretty sure Grunkle Stan stole them, but hopefully not.

I ate dinner quietly. I am really bummed about Pacifica. I'm just about ready to not be bullied anymore.

I went to bed, worried that Dipper was not okay. I'm pretty sure he knows something is wrong, but hopefully not.

I wanted to go to bed and have a nice sleep. Maybe Pacifica and this day was a dream. I hope so because I wanted to restart the day.

Not get Dipper hurt by not helping Stan with his fear of heights. Not go to town and get bullied by Pacifica. So I went to bed.

**There it is, the 3rd chapter. Please post reviews. When I can get another positive review, I'll get started.**


End file.
